Robin the Killer
by angie1la
Summary: The Joker is in town and Robin is dumb enough to go after him. Something terrible goes wrong and now the Teen Titans have to stop their leader from killing innocent people.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you know Jeff the Killer?**

**Yes?**

**Okay so I think Robin would make a good Jeff.**

**Don't hate meh.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Robin laid in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was a very uneventful day, which scared him a little. Usually a bank robbery or two would happened, but nothing stirred, not even the citizens.

Night was approaching, something was sure to happen. Maybe the crook got smart enough to band together and have a group attack? He doubted it, they always fought for territory and money.

But _something_ had to happen.

Robin let out a heavy sigh and turned his head slightly to the left. A faint ray of sunlight peeked through his curtains, illuminating his face with the vivid colors of sunset. His jet black hair turned a toasty auburn and his blue eyes reflected the colors of the rainbows. It was so peaceful. He wished he could always be so relaxed. His eyelids grew heavy and he began to drift off.

Suddenly a crackling sound erupted from his pocket. He shot up, slapping his mask on, and pulled out his communicator. It creaked with static when he flipped open the lid, until a face appeared on the screen.

His heart jumped to his throat.

_Batman_.

He realized his mouth was parted open, and shut it. A tiny flare of anger tingled in his chest. He left Gotham to get away from Batman, and here he was crawling back.

"What do you want," he said in the same gruff voice he ordered his team with.

"Nice to see you too," Batman greeted emotionlessly, but Robin could swear he looked hurt. "I'm sure you've noticed there hasn't been any criminal activity today.'

"Yeah?" Robin nodded for him to go on impatiently, becoming interested in the conversation.

"Well, I believe I've found the cause." Batman's sounded very grim. "The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum."

Robin's heart could've stopped right there and he wouldn't have been surprised. Terrible psychotic laughter filled his ears and a gun pointed at him flashed across his vision. He felt his chest thumping and his breathing quicken.

"How's that supposed to effect me?" he growled, trying to hide his panic. "First you hack onto my communicator, then you tell me you let a sociopathic clown escape from jail? What do you want me to do?"

Batman was obviously holding back his batglare. "I need you to help me."

"What?!" Robin would've laughed. "You expect me to go back to Gotham? This is on you, _you_ fix it. Plus, why didn't you call from our computer? You don't think my team can handle this?"

"I don't need you to come to Gotham," Batman said loudly and firmly before Robin could say anything else. "And I didn't call from your oversized computer for a reason."

A look flashed across his face. Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask to identify it. Batman looked... guilty.

"The Joker escaped to get revenge on me." Batman said hoarsely. "He's after you."

* * *

Terror filled Robin's throat and made it's way down his esophagus. He felt like he was choking, suffocating on his own tongue.

_Stop!_ He scolded himself. _Heroes don't get scared!_

"How do you know this?" His words were strained and tight.

"He left a tape inside a dead civilian's body," Batman seemed to have gone back to normal, stating the death like it was no matter.

Robin bit the inside of his cheek.

"I want you to stay put and stay safe," Batman ordered. "I'll be at Jump City by tomorrow morning, hopefully before the Joker. I'll get him back-"

"Whoa," Robin interrupted. "You don't _have the right_ to tell me what to do. I have a better chance of defeating the Joker than you, I know this city like the back of my hand. Plus, who's going to watch Gotham?"

Batman's expression tightened.

"Robin will."

Robin nodded without emotion. He had forgotten about Jason Todd, the new Robin. Batman had replaced him like an old toy.

"I don't need you here." He stated as a final note. "I have my own team and we can cope without you."

And he clicked off his communicator.

Robin groaned and slumped over. How was he going to put his friends in danger with the Joker? They couldn't fight him. They were skilled fighters but inexperienced with the real gory that happened in crime fighting. If any of the got seriously hurt, or worse...

He stood up and made a decision. He had to find the Joker and stop him himself. The Joker was probably far from Jump City but he could at least patrol to find out how he had contacted all the other bad guys and convinced them to stop crime for a whole day.

Robin grabbed of his birdarangs and put them in his belt. He also found a vial filled with an ivy green liquid; the antidote for Joker gas.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire greeted him as soon as he stepped out of the door. "It is wonderful that the villains have not been active!"

"Yup," he agreed. "Listen, Star, I found a lead on Slade and want to go investigate it, but it would be best if I go alone."

The lie slipped smoothly out of his mouth.

"But," Starfire's bright green eyes drooped, "what if Slade was to capture you again? We must accompany-"

"You can't," he said, trying to sound desperately sad. "If anything was to happen to you guys, it would be my fault."

"No, Robin," Starfire assured.

"Please, I'll pizza when I get back," he smiled, hoping to lighten up the mood.

She didn't look completely convinced. "Very well, but please know to call us if anything happens."

"Of course," he began to walk down the hall, "thanks Star, you're the best."

Robin quickly left the Tower and rode a small motorboat to mainland. He knew he should have felt terrible for lying right at his best friend's face, but he felt nothing at all.

He bit lip and welcomed the small ting of pain.

As soon as he reached to docks he pulled out his grappling gun and flew through the night sky. It was reviving, awakening his senses and blowing away any negative thoughts. He felt like he was back at the circus, laughing gleefully as he swung like a monkey. Robin almost forgot why he was out there in the first place.

Then he heard an abrupt, loud explosion. It was gunshots. He began heading towards immediately. It probably was a gang fight, but he wanted to sure.

The source of the sounds were coming from a building, which added to his suspicion. He opened a window and slipped inside. The room was dark and gray. Shadows bounced of the light and it was eerily quiet. Furniture looked ghostly and the walls seemed to be closing in on him.

Robin patrolled the halls in completely silence. Not a sound was made after the gunshots, which wasn't usual. He looked around and noticed he was clammy with sweat. Something was very wrong.

Robin froze. He stared at a corner inside a room to his right. There was a face in the shadows, horrible bloodshot eyes, pale, pasty skin, and a impossibly wide grin stretched ear to ear. Poisonous green hair was matted across its forehead. It giggled and disappeared.

The Joker. The Joker was here.

Robin shook himself and his stiff muscles. He had to get moving.

_Maybe I should get help_, he considered, but quickly dismissed the idea. The police would just get themselves killed and the Titans, he couldn't let them get hurt.

So, he let out a shuddering breath and stepped inside the room.

The temperature seemed to drop, and he was soon shivering. He glanced around, trying to adjust to the darkness but it was too late. The door shut behind him and uncontrollable laughter filled the room. The sound was coming from right next to him. Robin yelped and sent a blind punch, but missed completely.

"What do you want, Joker!" he shouted, begging his confidence to return.

But it didn't. He was all alone.

"You don't know?" The familiar voice he hated so much was so close to him, but he found that he couldn't move. There was a barely audible hissing noise telling him there was some sort of gas pouring into the room.

He grunted and reached for his belt.

"Looking for this?" The green vial appeared in front of him, white fingers displaying it. "I've been waiting for you to be silly enough to come out and find Uncle J!"

Robin cried out as a sharp pain pierced his neck.

"Ah! music to my ears!" He cackled, then became fully visible, his face only an inch away from Robin's. "And, about the little topic we were on earlier, I want you for a very specific reason."

Robin's skin felt tight and pulsing, pain jabbing his stomach. The edges of his vision were being eaten away by red and black. He gasped for air and let out a hacking cough.

"I wanted you!" The Joker laughed like he made a good joke. "Not surprised? Well let me tell you more." He leaned in just a little more. "I wanted another me!"

Robin collapsed on to the floor, fire burning away his insides. He opened his mouth to scream, to shriek and hope it would be all over, but that didn't happen.

He laughed. He laughed so hard it hurt, his face stretched to reveal a wide grin. Blood dripped down his lips as he laughed until his throat was raw. A sickly vein was visible at his temple, dark green against his white skin. His eyes were open, wider open than possible for a normal human and the skin around them were as black as coal. He stood up, still giggling, and looked around. The Joker was gone, but that didn't matter.

He let out another terrible laugh and pulled out a birdarang. He pulled it up to his face and pressed it to his cheek until it pierced his skin. He dragged it down, carving a smile into his face. He saw his reflection next to his blood on his weapon.

He was beautiful, and he was going to have some fun.

* * *

**I have no idea what you think about this so PLEASE REVIEW THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorrysorrysorrysorry I didn't have time to revise it so hopefully there aren't a lot of mistakes.**

**Please I really want to see what people think about this. Pleeeaaase review. **

**Thanks if you do, if you don't, well Jeff's gonna get ya.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Starfire, you might want to see this."

Starfire floated into the main room of the Titans Tower. Cyborg had called her, and was currently sitting in a chair in front of the oversized computer that displayed a man in all black. Beast Boy was gaping like a fish.

"Batman," Raven greeted.

Batman nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm sure you are wondering why I've contacted you."

Beast Boy began to stutter. "Yes! I mean yes sir! I-"

"We'd like to know," Raven snapped her head at him, a scowl clear on her face.

"You know the Joker," Batman said impatiently. "He's escaped from prison and is coming straight to Jump City, targeting Robin as his first victim. I've already told Robin, but he ran off, probably looking for the Joker himself. The Joker can't have gotten there yet, but I want you to find him and make sure he stays in your tower. I'll be there at the morning."

And with that, the screen went blank.

Cyborg's expression hardened. "The Joker is coming to our city."

"And so is Batman!" Beast Boy exclaimed, he face bright with a jubilant grin. "This is so cool! I can't believe we're going to meet _the _Batman!"

Raven whacked him upside the head.

"Don't you see how serious this is?" she looked almost ferocious. "The Joker, a crazy psychopathic killer, is coming to Jump City and wants to kill Robin! We have no chance against him!"

Beast Boy was hurt.

"We can hold him off," he muttered lamely.

"Sorry, BB, but I'm pretty sure we can't," Cyborg stood up and checked his communicator. "Not even Batman could keep the guy in jail. I'm pretty sure we'd get ourselves killed if we go after him."

"But that is exactly what Robin did!" Starfire cried. "At the fault is mine."

"What are you talking about," Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I- I saw Robin leaving to investigate and asked if he required accompaniment," she bit her bottom lip, tears brimming in her eyes. "He said that he did not wish for us to get hurt if Slade was to appear, and that he would call for help if anything was to go wrong." She let out a choked sob. "I let him go but he lied, and now he could die!"

"No, Star, it's not your fault," Cyborg assured. "This isn't the first time Robin's lied, so why wouldn't he do it again?"

The bitter words lingered in the air.

"It doesn't matter, we have to find him," Raven said. "We just have to keep him hear for the night and we'll chain him down if we have to. After that Batman will handle the rest."

"We should at least try to contact him," Beast Boy offered feebly, holding up his communicator. Cyborg nodded, so he flipped the lid off and pressed a button. "Beast Boy to Robin, do you copy?"

He held the communicator closer to his face and ear, so he could see the screen and hear, and waited for a response. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open and he screeched, throwing the device as far away from him as possible. It sailed through the air, hit the wall, and bounced off.

"What happened," Raven demanded.

Beast Boy had sunk to the ground, holding his pointed ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

"That wasn't Robin!" he looked up desperately, his face begging for them to agree. "I heard a laughing. Horrible, freaky laughing. It had to be the Joker!"

Cyborg paled.

"But it didn't look like the Joker," Beast Boy buried his face in his hands. "I swear it had to be the Joker but it just didn't look like him."

"That's not normal," Raven's cloak billowed around her and she made her way to the exit. "We have to go, _now_."

"You're right," Cyborg nodded, and followed her out of the room.

Beast Boy sniffed and left as well.

Starfire stood alone in the room, sullen and grim.

"Oh, Robin," her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. "The fault is yours."

And she flew out of the room.

* * *

Robin was having the time of his life.

He'd paid the butcher's shop a little visit and browsed through the toys he found. Marvelous blades and adorable hand knives were hung all over the walls, perfect for the occasion. He picked out a perfect knife, one with a foot long blade and cold metal handle, and had the privilege to use it when the butcher walked in. His blood made a lovely dye, imbuing his new toy a gorgeous shade of red.

Then, he heard something ringing in his belt. He checked the pockets, finding some bombs and other knick-knacks as well, until he pulled out a little round communicator. He pried off the lid and stared at the screen. It said "_Call from Beast Boy_."

Hm. Beast Boy sounded familiar. He pressed a button and a face appeared on the screen. There was a green boy with a worried look on his face. He looked silly, so Robin laughed.

And laughed and laughed. It was funny, he couldn't help himself.

The screen went blank shortly after. Robin huffed. That was rude.

So, Robin left to prowl the streets, looking for someone else to play with. He passed an apartment building and decided to make some friends. Everyone was fast asleep (which was no fun at all) so he guessed he should have a party. Robin broke into one room with no problem and found a child sleeping in her bed. She looked like she liked fun.

He snuck up on her, quiet as a mouse, his fingers tingling with excitement. His knife gleamed in the moonlight, enjoying it with him. The girl stirred and rolled over. She seemed to sense something and her eyes fluttered open. He grinned, not wanting to show his disappointment.

He was hoping to surprise her, but now that she was awake, her face frozen in an expression of pure fear, he had to improvise. Maybe he could surprise her if she was asleep again.

He leaned towards her and whispered.

"_Go to sleep_."

* * *

The dead body at the butcher shop was not a good sign.

Raven crouched over the dead man, examining the deep cut at his throat.

"Everywhere else is intact," she noted. "Why would anyone kill him? And why would they only cut his neck?"

"Vampire?" Beast Boy offered.

Raven glared at him.

Cyborg scanned the area with his sensors. "Someone else was here before this poor guy."

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Starfire looked around and pointed at an apartment building across the street.

"This way friends!" she began flying as fast as she could.

Starfire quickly found the room where the scream had came from and ripped open the window. She flew inside and looked around, pleading that she would find Robin safe and sound. But, her prayers were not answered.

There was a bed covered in blood. The sheets were intact, which meant there hadn't been much of a struggle. Rather the victim was sleeping or the attacker was very skilled.

Raven soon showed up, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Search the building," Cyborg ordered. "Whoever did this can't have gotten far."

They all nodded and headed off in different directions.

Starfire turned left as soon as she left the room, listening for any scuffling or more screams. Her eyes darted restlessly, fear rising in her throat. This was terrible. Such a serious crime has never occurred in this city, so the Joker had to be responsible.

She saw something flutter out of the corner of her eye. Starfire turned and began to float in the direction. It lead to a door labeled "BASEMENT." She opened the door, a cold breeze exiting the cement room. She searched for a light switch inside the room but found nothing, so she lit her hand and casted long green shadows down the wide hall.

Starfire descended a few stairs, panic speeding up her heart. She didn't want to be in here, she wanted to leave and fly as far away as she could, but right now was not the time to be afraid. She turned around a corner and froze, sensing another presence in the room.

A small wimpy light flickered on, still much lighter compared to the darkness of before, and Starfire gasped. Dead bodies hung on the walls, blood leaking from fresh wounds. They were all children, young, innocent children. Who could've done such a thing?

"Hello!"

Someone dropped down from the ceiling, a gleeful boy. He landed in a slightly crouched position, the straightened, his shoulders and head hidden in a shadow that the little light could not shine on. Starfire lifted her hands, ready to blast the murderer and avenge the children, until she saw his chest.

He was wearing a red vest with yellow latches, green skintight pants, black boots, and a prominent "R" over his heart.

"Robin?" she squeaked.

Robin was here. Everything was going to be fine. He must have found the criminal before she had, he must have him tied up and ready to go to jail.

Then, he stepped out of the shadows. Starfire stifled her scream.

His face. His handsome face was ruined.

Robin's black hair was no longer neatly spiked back. Instead it was strewn all around his white face that was smeared with blood. His mask was gone, revealing enormously wide eyes. They were black around the rims and his pupil and iris were completely black. But the worst was his smile. The corners of his lips turned up, all the way to the top of his cheekbones. The flesh from his cheeks were obviously ripped open, on purpose.

"What's a robin?" he asked, approaching like a tiger stalking its prey. "You like birdies too? I think they're silly. Why fly around when you can play with me!"

He giggled, a harsh laugh that didn't match his strange words. Starfire stepped back, fearing what would happen next.

"Robin, it is I, Starfire," she explained. He laughed again, much louder than the first time.

"That's a funny name," he grinned, then straightened up. "I wonder what's my name."

"It is Robin," Starfire insisted. Robin only laughed once more.

"No, I would never call myself that," Robin pulled out a long knife and stroked his chin with it. "I like Jeff, it's fun to say! Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff."

He began to repeat the name in a sing-songy voice, which only frightened Starfire more.

What was wrong with him?

"Oops, I forgot!" Robin returned his attention to her. "Welcome to the party!" He gestured his arm to all the children on the walls. "Sorry I couldn't get enough decorations, but this'll have to do."

He flung his knife at her, too quick for Starfire to react. The force of the throw threw her to a wall behind her, the blade pinning her arm to the wall. She screamed from the pain and terror.

"There," Robin let her blood pool in his hands and splattered it across the walls. It seemed to paint images of broken, dead trees.

Robin cocked his head, suddenly interested in her face. "You look familiar, you know."

"Starfire," she sobbed. She couldn't handle it anymore. Tears flowed as freely as the blood from her arm. "I am Starfire."

He looked confused for half a second, a hint of recognition on his face, but it was quickly masked by his smile.

"That's nice," he said.

And she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still got no reviews maybe because I rated it M at first. IMO it should it M but I lowered it to T to see if it'll get more reviews.**

**Yeah.**

**So, how's life?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Beast Boy was the first to hear Starfire's scream.

"Guys!" he shouted down the hall in panic. "This way!"

He held the image of a bird in his mind and felt his entire body morph until black wings spread from his arms and his body was lithe and light. He flew towards the source of the sound, probably the source of the danger.

Beast Boy reached the end of the endless hallway and found a door. Menacing letters labeled it the basement. Soon, Cyborg and Raven were beside him, ready for anything to happen. But he was sure he wasn't.

Cyborg blasted open the door with his sonic cannon, which seemed a little unnecessary, and stepped inside like a character he'd seen in a video game, his cannon up to his face ready to blast and his body relaxed, yet ready to spring into action. Raven was in a similar fighting stance. Her eyes glowed white.

The basement was cold and the cement walls made the room even less welcoming. The air wasn't fresh at all, it smelled of something rotting.

"Looks like we're in the right place," Beast Boy said hoarsely. Raven nodded grimly in agreement.

They walked down flights of stairs until the cold seeped into his lungs, making his breaths quick and terse. The tension was getting tighter and tighter, he was sure something terrible was going to happen anytime soon but nothing was happening. Then, he saw a small flickering light at the end of the stone corridor. They crept to it and heard whispering.

_One_, Cyborg mouthed,_ two, three_!

Beast Boy changed into a tiger and leapt at the fist thing he saw. He growled fiercely, until he saw who was underneath him. It a horribly pale boy with wild inhumane eyes and a scarred grin carved into his face. It was Robin.

He realized he had changed back to human when a black boot struck him across the face, sending him through the air and smashing into the ground. He sat up as quick as he could and gasped when he saw the gory around him.

Dead children were strung by their necks and hung like little dolls, their faces frozen in eternal fear. Blood stained the walls, tainting the air and the once clean cement. A girl was dangling by her arm nearby. It was Starfire. A huge blade impaled her bicep and pinned her to the wall, unconscious. Cyborg ran up to her, gently slid the knife out, and laid her on the floor.

It was all horrible, unimaginable that a human being would do this to another, and Beast Boy could tell Cyborg and Raven felt the same. They were both frozen with fear and were almost as pale as Robin.

Robin.

Terrifying laughing echoed in the small room, crazed and hysterical, almost like the clowns you would expect at a circus. Except, the laugh wasn't jolly and joyful. It was untamed and mad. Absolutely mad.

"Robin." Raven spoke first. "Robin, what happened?"

Robin stopped laughing and stared at her like she was a funny joke.

"Not much happened," he said, his eyes unblinking. "I started a party, but no one came so I had to bring friends!" He waved his arm at the hanged bodies. "Then the girl with the silly name came in. She was funny, she said my name was Robin."

He giggled.

Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy, his expression concluding what had floated into his mind.

_Robin has gone crazy and they had to stop him._

"But everything is okay now!" Robin exclaimed gleefully. "I've got new friends to play with!" He crouched down. "And I'm sure you all love to play."

He sprang at them, cackling harshly, and began to attack.

Beast Boy managed to jump out of the way, but Robin's knife caught his shoulder and left a small cut. He shouted in pain and morphed into a gorilla to fight back.

"What's gotten into you?!" Cyborg aimed his cannon at Robin, but didn't shoot.

"Does he look like he's going to answer?" Raven was blocking knife slashes and punches aimed at her face, but fell to the ground as Robin swept her legs.

"Pretty, pretty girl!" he sang. "With a pretty, pretty face! Now let's make it beautiful."

His knife twirled through his fingers as he approached Raven. Beast Boy charged and threw him off. He quickly turned back into a human and punched blindly.

"Robin!" he screamed, letting out all the pain from seeing the dead bodies.

"That's not my name," for once Robin didn't sound like he was teasing them. He was dead serious.

And he rolled back until his shoulders touched the floor and pushed off, kicking Beast Boy in the face. Beast Boy wiped the blood that dripped from his nose.

Cyborg had Robin now, and had pinned him to the wall.

"What is your name them, you psycho," Cyborg growled. "And why were you going around killing little kids?"

"I wasn't killing them!" Robin laughed. "They were no fun, and I just wanted to play! Plus," he slide his finger down Cyborg's arm, leaving a trail of red, "their blood tastes funny."

He pulled out a smoke bomb almost too quick for a human and threw it at the ground. Gas poured from it, obscuring everything in sight.

"And I think my name's Jeff!" a maniacal voice yelled at the. "It's perfect!"

And he laughed until the smoke cleared away.

"He's gone!" Cyborg coughed.

"He's crazy," Raven muttered. "I don't think he's Robin anymore. Robin is long gone now."

Beast Boy sat on the cold concrete floor, still shocked by what had happened.

"Robin's gone," he moaned. "He's Jeff now."

* * *

Slade examined the screen of his wide computer, his gray eyes wide and alert. Very interesting things were happening in Jump City, very interesting.

He watched a small red dot that was labeled "Bruce Wayne" move towards the Jump City Airport. He had discovered Batman was Wayne long before the Bat had figured out he was Slade Wilson, on one of his missions as a mercenary. But what had brought Batman all the way from Gotham?

Slade narrowed his eyes at the sight of another blinking dot. There was another visitor in the city, possibly a beneficial or dangerous one. He typed a little on the keyboard and hacked onto the city's security cameras. He had a view of the approximate location of the red dot, and swiveled the camera to look around.

Just out of the corner of his screen, he noticed a figure run into an abandoned building. Slade's eyes narrowed as he rewinded the camera a little and played. When the figure appeared he froze and zoomed up on it.

The figure was noticeable. It had poisonous green hair and white skin. A red smile was plastered on its face.

Slade smiled his own smile.

The Joker was here, things were going to get _interesting_.

* * *

**Robin is hot, okay? Crazy or nawt.**


End file.
